Before the Therapy
by OrgyMemberXVII
Summary: Official prequel to Family Therapy profiling Sora and Riku before the events of Family Therapy. Yes, there is Mpreg in this story, but that's in later chapters.
1. Meeting Sora

**Me: Hello and wecome to chapter 1 of Before the Therapy!**

**Riku: As always I'm here!**

**Me: Before we kick start this story some of you may have questions conserning Operation: Get Mom and Dad Back Together. The deal with that is I wanna get Before the Therapy done before summer's end, so that story's gonna be on hold until this story is done.**

**Riku: So, yea what she said. Remember Before the Therapy profiles me and Sora's lives before the events of Family Therapy.**

**Me: On with the story!**

* * *

"Riku! Time to wake up! It's your first day of school!" Riku woke up to the sound of his father's voice. Riku went downstairs to eat breakfast when his father Kadaj placed a bowl of Honey Nut Cherrios in front of him.

"Aren't you excited about your first day of school?"

"Define excited."

"Riku, it's the beginning of your final year of Twilight Town High. I'm sure it's not gonna turn out like Twilight Town Elementary or Twilight Town Middle School."

"Y'know I think Twilight Town is using it's name a little too much."

"Well, go to school Riku."

"Bye Dad." Riku made it to school when he got there a huge crowd was formed. Since no one wanted him around because all the kids of Twilight Town declared him a freak due to his silver hair he just walked by like no one cared. As Riku got to his locker someone was standing in front of it. The boy had spiky brown hair and big sky blue eyes.

"Uh... hi?"

"Oh, sorry is this your locker?"

"Yeah. You need help with anything...?"

"Sora."

"You need help with anything Sora?"

"Yeah can you tell me where locker 61 is?"

"Your locker's just two down from mine."

"I should've seen that, well thanks...?"

"Riku."

"Maybe after school you could give me a tour of the town Riku."

"Maybe." Then the school bullies showed up.

"Watch out Sora, you might catch his weirdness."

"Look who's talking Seifer! You have a friggin' scar on your face and even though it's not winter you were a friggin' hat!"

"Hey! The hat makes me look cool you silver haired thing!" Not wanting to get in a fight Riku walked away. The rest of the day was filled with thinking of a certain boy. When he got home he saw his dad went out. As he made his way to his room the only thing he could think about was Sora and how much he wanted to be his boyfriend.

* * *

**Three weeks later at school he notices everyone was wearing fingerless gloves.**

"What's going on?"

"Fingerless gloves Silver. It's the newest trend." Seifer told him.

"Okay." When Riku went to his locker he noticed a certain someone in front of it.

"Hey Sora."

"Hi Riku. How come you're not wearing fingerless gloves?"

"Well Sora...it's complicated and I really don't wanna talk about it right now."

"Oh, in that case you can tell me later when you're ready."

"Kay, how are you liking Twilight Town?"

"It's... nice." Just then Seifer came out of nowhere.

"Sora, baby I thought you said you wouldn't hang out with Silver."

"Seifer. It doesn't hurt to be friends y'know."

"Yeah whatever. See you later Silver haired beauty!" Then as they walked off they were laughing. Riku was walking until he saw a club called "The misfit club" when he opened the door there was a whole gang of misfits. One with sand blonde hair with a crossover mullet and mowhawk and an emo with purplish bluish hair.

"Is this the misfit club?"

"Yes Riku."

"How do you know my name?"

"Because I do."

"Who are you guys?"

"I'm Zexion. That's Demyx."

"So I have a question. Misfit club?"

"A club of misfits who are outsiders. Like you."

"Can I join?"

"Of course. You are an outsider like us." Demyx said really cheerfully.

"Thanks, so when's the first meeting of the year?"

"It has begun." Zexion said

"So, Zexy... where were we before Riku came in?"

"We were waiting for Riku to come in. Now we're gonna talk about how Riku can get a boyfriend since it's all too obvious he likes Sora even though he and Seifer are an item."

"Okay, are you guys together?"

"No." Zexion answered

"I'm with Xiggy."

"Xiggy?"

"A pedo that's dating Demyx to gain his trust so that he can fulfill his mid-life crisis of dating someone younger than him. On top of that the man hurts him."

"Xiggy loves me Zexy."

"Demyx it's clear proof he hurts you! I see it on your arms everytime you roll up your sleeves!"

"Have you thought maybe I'm accident prone?"

"Demyx you are about as careful as a flower."

"What do you know?" The fight went on for an hour until the first bell rung.

"Oh crap! First bell rung! I'm gonna get my ass riped off!"

"Relax, if you're in a school club that goes on during school you can miss a class or two." Zexion said in hope of calming Riku down.

"I can?"

"Yup, but make sure you have someone to take notes for you and gather your class work." Demyx informed

"Then I'd better have someone to gather my homework for me for chemistry class since that's my first period class. Plus I really have a question. Is Sora really with Seifer?"

"Yes. They've been together since their first date."

"Here I thought Sora was into me."

"Let's change the subject. When does Axel get here?"

"He'll get here later. So will Kairi, I mean hasn't she been through enough with having her hair dyed green?"

"What was her original color?" Riku asked because he never met Kairi.

"Red. She looked pretty with red hair, but she dyes her hair every other month which is what makes her a misfit."

"Cool." Then the second bell rung and he was heading to second period class Sora was catching up to Riku.

"Riku!"

"Yeah Sora?"

"I got your chemistry homework for you. We learned something new."

"Crap, and here I thought it was gonna be another lab."

"We're doing that tomorrow, but if you want I could come over to your house and help you with it."

"Thanks Sora. I'd like that." The rest of the day was filled with Riku and Sora just avoiding eachother as part of their daily routine.  
When school was finally over Riku and Sora were heading over to Riku's car when they ran into Seifer. This will not end well.

"What are you doing near my boyfriend Silver?"

"Seifer, I was gonna help him with his homework."

"Bull crap Sora! Daddy doesn't like it when you hang out with other boys."

"Seifer you know I hate it whenever you refer to yourself as daddy."

"Whatever. Call me when you're ready to be picked up from Silver haired beauty's house." Then the whole car ride to the house was quiet until Sora and Riku went up to Riku's room. As soon as they were done their homework there was a silence and Sora broke it by saying,

"Y'know Riku. I'm sorry about what Seifer said."

"Why?"

"Because I'm actually with him."

"You have nothing to apologize for, that friggin' tool you decided to date has to apologize."

"How come you're not wearing a pair of fingerless gloves like everyone else?"

"I'm a misfit Sora."

"Why?"

"Ever take a look at my hair color lately?"

"What's wrong with it? I think silver hair and aquamarine eyes look hot on you."

"You think my hair and eyes look pretty on me?"

"Of course I do."

"Well, brown hair and blue eyes look hot on you too."

"Riku, if I tell you a secret will you promise to keep it?"

"Sure."

"Well I've been thinking of breaking up with Seifer. I don't know how he'll take the news."

"Sora, I think it's a good idea to break up with him. He's obviusly telling you who to hang out with and he gets this fit of jealousy whenever we're near eachother or whenever we talk. I mean honestly when was the last conversation we had when Seifer hasn't come between us and insulted me? Classes we have together without Seifer don't count."

"None."

"Then don't you think it's a good idea to break up with him?"

"Yeah thanks Riku. You're a good friend."

"You too Sora." Just then Kadaj came in and caught Sora and Riku talking.

"RiRi, care to tell me who your friend is before I get one of the cutting knives?"

"This is Sora. Sora this is my clearly insane father."

"Nice to meet you sir."

"RiRi, why is he here?"

"Well...uh..."

"He couldn't understand our chemistry homework so he invited me over to help him out with it."

"Okay, RiRi, next time when a friend comes over stay in the living room or the kitchen don't go to your room. Understood?"

"Yes sir." When he left Sora started laughing like crazy.

"What's wrong now Sora?"

"RiRi? Your dad calls you RiRi?"

"Shut up."

"I'd better be going home."

"I'll give you a lift."

"Thanks." As soon as Riku pulled up to Sora's house he was invited in.

"Riku, do you wanna meet my parents?"

"Sure I guess." When they went in Sora was immediatly grabbed my a woman with the same color of Sora's hair with her hair tied up with a bow and a blonde with the same spiky hair style.

"Sora Michael Dean Jamie Strife! Where have you been?" The blonde man asked. Riku couldn't help but laugh at Sora's full name.

"What are you laughing at Riku?"

"Your name Sora Michael Dean Jamie Strife." Then Riku kept laughing until the blonde guy got a sword and threw it inches near Riku's face.

"You better start explaining yourself kid. Who are you and why are you near my son?"

"I'm Riku Hart! Age: 17. Grades: I have excellent grades. I'm not in a relationship, my dad nicknames me RiRi, when I was six I went through a whole wetting the bed phase, I'm gay, and I have silver hair that everyone teases me about! Please don't kill me I finally have friends and I'm too sexy to die!"

"Why the hell were you with my son?"

"He was helping me with chemistry homework I didn't understand." Riku said while trying not to wet himself.

"Cloud! Stop it! Can't you see you're making the poor boy nervous?"

"Aerith. For all you know Riku could've taken Sora's innocence!"

"Cloud! If he took Sora's innocence then Sora would be shaking to death right now!" Cloud looked over at his son to see if what Riku said was true not knowin what to believe anymore.

"Riku's telling the truth Dad."

"Sorry Sor, but now that you're with that jerk off Seifer I'm very over protective of you."

"I'm gonna break up with him Dad."

"You are? WOOHOO!"

"Well Sora that sounds like a good idea. Riku, if Sora ends up with you after he breaks up with Seifer then you have my blessings to date him."

"You're a perfect match for Sora, but I still friggin' hate you."

"Thank you." Then Riku went home. Sora went up to his room and called Seifer.

**"Hello?"**

"Seifer."

**"Ready to be picked up from Silver haired beauty's home?"**

"First of all his name's Riku and secomd he gave me a lift home."

**"Ugh, you were in the same car as that thing."**

"Yes seifer."

**"Is there a reason you called me other than that?"**

"Yes. I'm sorry Seifer, but we're finished."

**"What? Why! I'm not good enough for you!"**

"Seifer the reason is because youu tell me who to talk to and who to hang out with. Whenever you tease Riku it reminds me of school back at Radiant Garden me and my Dad were teased to no end about our spiky hair. So we're done."

**"No, please don't say it's over. I can change."**

"Too late Seifer. Good bye." Then Sora hung up, now he's begun a new chapter of his life.

* * *

**Me: Okay I'm ending the story right there I hoped you enjoyed this.**

**Riku: What will Seifer do in chapter 2?**

**Zack: He's gonna-*holds Buster Sword up to chest***

**Me: Zack! What have I told you about giving spoilers?"**

**Zack: Only you and commentary partners give small hints.**

**Me: Good boy.**

**Zack: *checks pants* You made me both wet and crap myself!**

**Me: O_O No one needed to know that Zack. This is Janae AKA OrgyMemberXVII signing off until next chapter! Bye :D**

**UPDATE: I purposly changed Demyx's line from "When do axel and Roxas get here?" to "When does Axel get here?" because Roxas is gonna be coming into the story later.**


	2. What it's like to be me

**Me: Hello and welcome to chapter 2!**

**Riku: Riku here!**

**Zack & Cloud: We joined the crew!**

**Me & Riku: No you didn't!**

**Zack: C'mon Janae!**

**Me: Zack! Since you won't stop bothering me for commentary partner and I draw the line at three partners that leaves two spots for you and Cloud.**

**Cloud: Yay!**

**Zack: Finally!**

**Me: Make me regret this and the position goes to Sephiroth and Genesis.**

**Cloud: We won't fail.**

**Zack: Y'know one thing I've wanted to say is this: On with the story! Man that felt good!**

* * *

**The next day at school when Riku closed the door to his locker to get his lunch money Sora was behind it.**

"Sora, you scared me."

"Sorry RiRi." Then Sora went into a fit of laughter.

"No hard feelings Sora Michael Dean Jamie Strife."

"Riku, do you have anyone to sit with at lunch?"

"Yeah, I'm sitting with the misfit club. If you want I could introduce you to them."

"Sure. I really don't want to sit with the popular crowd. I mean I wanted to be popular, but I wanna feel like I'm friends with everyone."

"Cool, what are you getting for lunch? I'm getting a pizza slice for lunch."

"I packed a sandwich. I tasted the pizza here and to me it's total crap."

"You're not wrong Sora, but I just eat it cuz I'm too lazy to grab a brown bag or get a lunch box."

"Oh, well see you at the table. Where'd you say you sit again?"

"The table in the far left corner."

"Thanks." Riku and Sora parted ways until Riku was pulled into the center of the cafeteria by Seifer.

"What do you want me for Seifer?"

"Take this as a little hello to the misfit club. Once a freak as always a silver haired freak!" Seifer then attracted attention to him and Riku in the center and threw a slushie cup on him. Everyone except the misfit club and Sora laughed leading Riku to run into the bathroom crying his eyes out. Seifer then pulled Sora in the center.

"Okay! Let's hear what our spiky brunette has to say about what just happened!"

"You guys know whatever I say is cool is cool and whatever I say goes right?"

"YEAH!"

"Well Riku is a well meaning person. Sure silver hair is pretty crazy, but that doesn't mean he's a freak! Riku's cool and he's really nice. Now c'mon what if that happened to any of you and you were treated like a freak to no end everyday?" everyone then lowered their heads in shame. "Good, now I know that there is a group of misfits in this room and they feel the exact same way Riku does. While I go in the bathroom to talk to him I want all of you to think about what it would be like if you were teased to no end about something about you and when Riku calms down I want you all to say sorry got it?"

"Yes." They all answered. When Sora went inside he heard Riku quietly sob in one of the stalls.

"Riku? Are you okay?" Sora called in the bathroom hoping to know where Riku was hiding.

"No Sora." Riku said as he came out of a stall with tearfilled aquamarine eyes.

"Riku can you tell me why they would do that to you?"

"Sure, well it all started when I was three when I moved to Twilight Town. I used to live in Traverse Town, but after my dad lost his job and my mom left he moved us here. So anyways it was my first day of school I tried making friends, but they all called me a silver haired freak and walked away. Then everything got worse because as soon as fifth grade started everyone started to pull my hair and whenever I got near anyone they'd run and scream 'Silver haired freak is here!' everyone then started to beat me up because of my hair and my dad would have a bunch of wounds to treat everytime I went home. By the time he finally caught on I was in the hospital because I had fallen down the stairs. Then my dad took me out of school the next year in sixth grade and homeschooled me until finally it was time for highschool. Things took a turn for the worse because freshman year was the year I realized I was gay. I was called the silver haired fruit the whole year, finally when my birthday rolled around everyone pitched in and got this card that said 'Happy Birthday Silver the gay guy'. When I got home I went into my bathroom and got my dad's pills and I tried to kill myself. If he didn't find me when he did I'd be dead right now. Dad then decided to put me in therpapy so that I could get some help. I still go to therapy today."

"Oh Riku, I didn't realize your life was screwed up that bad. When I still lived in Radiant Garden in highschool everyone would tease me and my Dad to no end about our spiky hair. In sophmore year I realized I was gay, so when I came out everyone started teasing me because of my hair and the fact I was gay. At the end of my junior year my dad tried everything to get the bullying to stop. He finally had enough when he took a look at what my title was gonna have when I graduated, he saw I had titled myself Spiky haired freak he decided to move us to Twilight Town."

"Thanks for listening to me Sora."

"No problem Riku."

"Hey, do you wanna go on a date?"

"You really mean it?"

"Yes."

"Let's go, I'm pretty sure everyone has something to tell you." When Riku stepped out of the bathroom everyone said sorry. The rest of the day was filled with apology letters in his locker, cookies with his face on it, and everyone either gave them his number or he gave them his numbers. Things even started to look up for the misfit club. Saturday was Sora and Riku's first date. Let's take a look at how Sora's prepping for the date.

"Sora! Come downstairs so I can see how adorable you look!"

"Mom, Riku's just taking me to the park not a ball!" Sora said as he came down in a tuxedo.

"Sora, you look handsome!"

"Aerith, this isn't the prom and that's not until the first weekend of June."

"Thanks Dad."

"You do know still you have to wear my old tux at prom because that looks like it fits you."

"What? Dad! Not cool, I bet Mom's prom dress didn't cost that much!"

"I had jobs Sora." Aerith told him. Then the doorbell rang.

"Mom, tell Riku that I'll be down in a minute I have to change out Dad's tux." When Cloud opened the door Riku was behind it. Cloud just gave Riku a cold death glare as Aerith motioned for him to come in.

"Sora will be down in a minute Riku. He had to change out of his father's tux."

"It's okay. I'm in no rush Mrs. Strife."

"Oh, Riku call me Aerith."

"Okay Aerith." As Riku went in the living room with Cloud and Aerith and they sat down Cloud cave a cold stare at Riku.

"So, um... nice weather we're having?"

"Yes, but looky here Riku, if you hurt my baby boy I will personally come and skin you alive."

"Sir, I promise to never hurt Sora." Then Sora came downstairs in a shortsleeved button-up shirt, black skinny jeans, and a pair of high tops.

"What were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing Sora." Then they went out. Sora ran to the swing sets and motioned for Riku to come out and hang with him.

"Sora, my dad's gonna be out for a few months on a business trip starting next weekend. Would you like to come over?"

"Um, sure. But Riku are you sure you want to be alone in that house with me?"

"Yes, but I also wanted to ask if you had a date for the Halloween dance."

"No, I don't have a date. I was just gonna take my cousin Yuffie trick or treating if her Dad wasn't already gonna take her. Why?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me."

"Sure, I have to check if Uncle Vincent's still gonna take her."

"Okay, if you can't come then I'll go trick or treating with you and your cousin."

"Well they're coming over next weekend if you wanna meet them."

"Sure."

"You know you don't have to come over right?"

"I want to."

"Okay, you have to be at my place by seven. I'll come pick you up."

"I'd like that."

"Riku, you are so adorable."

"Sora has anyone ever told you that you have beautiful eyes."

"Awww. You are such a charmer Riku." To Riku's surprise Sora instantly attached to his lips, Riku started to kiss back.

* * *

**The next weekend**

"Hello?"

"Hey Riku."

"Hey Sor, are you outside my house already?"

"Yeah just come out when you can."

"Kay, see you."

"Bye." Then Sora hung up. Riku came down 23 minutes later.

"Hey Sora."

"Hi Riku. Ready to go to a Strife family dinner?"

"Yeah."

"All my family is kinda crazy."

"Relax Sora, I've been around crazy before. There's nothing that you guys can dish at me that I haven't seen yet."

"Alright."

* * *

**Me: Okay, we are gonna end the chapter right there.**

**Riku: Yeah end the chapter before I get to Sora's place.**

**Me: That's chapter 3 RiRi.**

**Zack: Hahahahaha *starts random laugh attack***

**Cloud: *confused by Zacks sudden laugh attack* Should I get my sword out?**

**Me: Trust me, he'll pull out of this easily watch this. Zack! Sephiroth is saying how much he loves you and he was talking about how much he wants to marry you and adopt kids with you!**

**Zack: No! Get away from me Sephiroth!**

**Sephiroth: What are you talking about Fair?**

**Zack: Janae was just telling me how much you love mme and want to mrry me and adopt kids with me!**

**Sephiroth: She said that to get you out of your laugh attack.**

**Zack: Is that true JJ?**

**Me: Yes and don't call me JJ again.**

**Zack: Kay Janae. Hey that rhymed!**

**Cloud: How did you come up with Family Therapy anyways?**

**Me: Well Cloud I'm glad you asked! Family Therapy was originally gonna be Couples Therapy in which Sora and Riku's relationship was in serious trouble and they needed to go to therapy. But then i changed it saying 'Why not change this to a family affair?' and seven chapters and a lot of computer time later we all know what happens.**

**Leon: So Family therapy was really gonna be couples therapy?**

**Me: Yes and WHEN DID YOU GET HERE SQUALL!**

**Leon: First off call me Squall again and I rip your eyes out second I just got here.**

**Me: Commentary partners only Leon!**

**Leon: Well my boyfriend's a commentary partner.**

**Me: Riku, can you get Leon out of here before I give him another scar.**

**Cloud: Leon we've talked about how your crazy comments and your empty threats. Now apologize.**

**Leon: I'm sorry Janae, I didn't mean to threaten to rip your eyes out knowing you have vision problems.**

**Me: It's okay Leon. Well that's all the time we have join us neext time when Riku goes to a Strife Family dinner. Bye :D**


	3. Strife Family Dinner

**Me: Hello and welcome to chapter 3 A Strife Family Dinner!**

**Riku: What's gonna be Yuffie's age?**

**Me: I think she's gonna be five years old.**

**Cloud: Sucks being you. Huh Riku?**

**Me: What are you talking about Strife? You're related to her for the story! So it really sucks turds being you Cloud.**

**Zack: Strife's screwed!**

**Cloud: On with the story!**

* * *

**Sora pulled up to his house and saw a familiar car his eyes widened at the sight.**

"Sora? What's wrong cupcake?"

"Uncle Vincent's here."

"What's there to be embarrased about?"

"Well, Yuffie's kinda crazy at times and Uncle Vincent is an assassin which means he knows torture."

"Don't worry, I'm sure I'm gonna see past their crazy sides because whatever they do doesn't change the way I feel about you."

"Thanks Riku." When they went inside Riku was tackled to the ground by a five year old girl in a ninja outfit.

"Yuffie!" Said a manly voice that Riku immediatly recognized.

"What Uncle Cloud?"

"No tackling your cousin's boyfriend."

"But I'm a ninja." Yuffie whined

"Ninja or not apologize."

"Fine, sorry I tackled you." Yuffie said while getting off of Riku.

"Aww, that's alright kid. Besides I think you are a very adorable ninja."

"Wow, you are so charming."

"Thank you." Then they walked inside and went to the living room where sat a guy with a red bandana and black hair was sitting. When Riku sat on the couch Vincent launched at Riku.

"Who are you?"

"Sora's boyfriend!"

"Likely story how do I know you're really not here to poison us?"

"I don't know where to get poison from."

"Well I'm an assassin so if you hurt my nephew, you die."

"Uncle Vincent! Can you please stop threatening every boy I bring to dinner? You'll make him want to get out of town." While everyone was waiting for dinner they were in the living room. Riku and Sora were sitting next to each other, Cloud was in his sword room polishing his Buster Sword, Yuffie and Aerith were in the kitchen, and Vincent was watching the boys and plotting Riku's untimely death.

"Guys dinner's ready!" Aerith called from the kitchen then everyone came rushing in.

"Everybody can dig in!" Then everyone started eating. Cloud then started an interview with Riku.

"So Riku, how long have you lived in Twilight Town?"

"Since I was three years old Mr. Strife."

"Why did you move to Twilight Town at a young age?"

"My Dad lost his job and my parents split up. Then my Dad got a job offer from here."

"Dad can you please stop interviewing my boyfriend? I'm sure that there are some personal questions he might not wanna answer."

"No, Sora I have to do this. What do you plan to with my son?"

"I am still gonna date him, then when I'm ready marry him."

"What do you plan to do after you graduate?"

"I thought about going into the keyblade army, or going to college."

"Riku, you never told me about it."

"I didn't want to worry you. I guess I didn't want to tell you because I haven't made my choice yet."

"I don't care Riku, whatever you do I'll stand by you 100%."

"Next question. Ever since your parents split up have you had any contact with your mother?"

"Dad!"

"Yeah. She sends me letters sometimes to let me know how she's doing, but last year she went missing." Then tearing up Riku went outside.

"Dad! How can you do that?"

"What do you mean Sora?"

"Obviously he didn't wanna answer that question about his mother, but he didn't have choice!"

"It was the right thing to do Sora. Aerith! Back me up!"

"I have to agree with Sora. Cloud that was very insensitive, what if he asked you a question that was sensitive to you? Like asked you about your time in SOLDIER? Or asked you about being exposed to mako?" At that Cloud froze. He had been exposed to mako while he was in SOLDIER before he met Aerith. Sora then ran after Riku to see is he left.

"Riku?" Sora asked looking around his backyard.

"Yeah Sor?"

"Riku, I'm sorry about my Dad. He gets like that sometimes."

"I wish he didn't ask me that. Bringing up my mother is a really touchy subject for me."

"Do you wanna know a really touchy subject for my Dad?"

"What is it?"

"He was in SOLDIER before he met my Mom and had me. So anyways he was exposed to mako."

"That's a touchy subject?"

"He knows what it can do that makes him touchy about it."

"Oh, well thanks for making me feel better. Hey, after dinner I had a surprise to show you at the park."

"Let's go now. I'm still a little bit mad at my Dad."

"Okay." Then they went to the park where Riku stopped by a tree.

"Okay Riku why are we by a tree?"

"Look." Riku said as he took out a mini flashlight and a pocket knife and handed the light to Sora.

"What am I supposed to do with your midget flashlight?"

"Hold it while I make a special carving. I need to see what I'm doing." Then Riku took out his pocket knife and got to work. When he was done the carving was a heart with their names saying _"Sora+Riku"_ in the middle. When Sora saw it he kissed Riku. As they got back to the house Cloud was waiting on the porch.

"Hey Mr. Strife."

"Riku I'm sorry for being a douche bag to you. I just want what's best for Sora and I guess I'm a little bit over protective of him. Sorry, but I always do this. Can you forgive me?"

"Yeah sure."

"Riku, do you want me to drive you home?"

"Sure Sora." Before Riku got out of the car when Sora drove him home, he had a make-out session.

* * *

**(Flash forward to a few months later one day before the prom at Twilight Town High)**

It was one day before the prom and Sora and Riku were talking about their lives having taken care of everything they needed. They were sitting on Riku's backard hammock cuddled together.

"Riku, what are you doing after you graduate?"

"Like I said before I'm either gonna enlist in the keyblade army or go to college. If I go to college then I'd have to major in bussiness and finance or writing. But if I go into the keyblade army I'd have to get an apartment on base."

"Don't you mean 'we'd have to get an apartment on base?"

"Wait, you're gonna join the keyblade army too?"

"No silly, I meant I was gonna move on base with you after you got accepted in the army."

"Okay, I couldn't stand being apart from you."

"After high school, I think I'll be moving in with you. There's nothing I wanna major in at college." Kadaj soon came out of no where.

"What are you boys doing?"

"Nothing Dad."

"Okay, I don't wanna be a grandfather at 36." Then he left. Later Sora had to go home.

"See you tomorrow Riku."

"You too Sora."

* * *

**Me: Kay, we'll end the chapter right here, sorry for the shortness, but I am just too impatient because either I'm starting to get a terrible case of writer's block or I want to hurry and finish this.**

**Riku: You should've just stuck with Operation Get Mom and Dad back together.**

**Me: Riku, I have a short attention span and you know that.**

**Zack: You too?**

**Me: Yeah.**

**Cloud: And you said it sucked to be me. Ha!**

**Leon: I know right?**

**Me: HOW DO YOU KEEP GETTING IN HERE LEONHART!**

**Leon: I just do.**

**Angeal: Yeah, when are you going to do that little story with me?**

**Me: When I get to it Hewley. o_O WHEN DID YOU GET HERE ANGEAL?**

**Angeal: Zack invited me.**

**Me: Zaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack I said commentary partners only!**

**Zack: Sorry, but I don't wanna be stuck with chocobo head in one of your pointless commentary chats.**

**Me: Name one thing about my commentary chats that are pointless.**

**Zack: Well... uh...**

**Me: That's what I thought. Anyways if you are reading this and you liked Before the Therapy then review if you want to see chapter four because that takes place at the prom and when Sora's just now noticing he's pregnant a month later.**

**Leon: When will I be in a story again? Not counting Operation: Get Mom and Dad Back Together**

**Me: Not until Little Lions.**

**Leon: How come I don't make another apperance until you decide to finish operation get mom and dad back together and Little Lions?**

**Me: Leon you have two apperances in A Pirate's Story and Cloud's Addiction.**

**Leon: I'm so happy.**

**Me: Okay until the next chapter. Remember if you want to see chapter four leave reviews.**


	4. Month 1

**Me: Hello and welcome to chapter 4 of Before the Therapy! As always I'm Janae A.K.A OrgyMemberXVII!**

**Riku: Riku here!**

**Zack: And me and Cloud!**

**Cloud: I'm over here too.**

**Me: Okay! So, the later on I will post the "Story Challenge of the month" as in I will give you two characters from either Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts or one of each, and give you a theme. Then just let your imagination with the given plot and characters soar.**

**Leon: Well that sucks.**

**Me: What are you doing here?**

**Leon: I just am and I brought a few friends.**

**Seifer: Hey!**

**Reno: Hi Janae!**

**Sora: Riku! I love you! *hugs Riku***

**Demyx: Where's the kitchen?**

**Aerith: Where's the bathroom?**

**Me: LEON! WHY IS THERE A LOT OF PEOPLE HERE!**

**Leon: Because I brought them here.**

**Cloud: Be happy he didn't bring Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal.**

**Sephiroth: Hello!**

**Genesis: Sorry we're late, but SOMEBODY forgot the way here.**

**Angeal: Excuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me Princess Genesis!**

**Me: Why are all of you here?**

**Angeal: Leon tweeted this 'On mah way 2 Janae's place, anybody wanna come with?' then Sora, Demyx, Aerith, Reno, and Seifer responded and we were on our way here anyways.**

**Me: Leon you are so dead!**

**Leon: Like your goldfish?**

**Me: How do you know I had suicidal goldfish?**

**All: You had suicidal goldfish? *Bursts out laughing***

**Me: On with the friggin' chapter... *thinks of ways to kill everyone***

* * *

**At the prom**

Sora and Riku walked in the gym to a sweetheart themed dance. All around them were hearts on the walls, streamers with hearts and a bunch of other stuff.

"Riku, this is pretty cute. Don't you think?"

"Yeah." Then Demyx and Zexion came up to them.

"Hi guys!" Demyx yelled excitedly

"Hello."

"So, what do you guys think of the prom so far?" demyx asked

"It's nice." Sora answered

"Sora, do you want anything?"

"No thanks Riku."

"Demyx!" An voice called out.

"Oh crap..."

"What's wrong?"

"Demyx's boyfriend Xigbar." Then a guy with black and gray hair, a scar and an eyepatch came and took Demyx away, but Zexion followed close behind followed by Riku and Sora.

"Dem, why didn't you tell me it was your prom?"

"Xiggy, I told you my prom was today but you didn't listen. Besides I wanted to spend time with my friends."

"Demyx Melodous, you know I'm your only friend."

"I know you have friends too, but you don't want to spend any time with them."

"Oh that's it!" Then a slap came to Demyx's face, that's when Zexion decided to do something.

"Stop!"

"Who the hell are you shorty?"

"Your worst nightmare." Zexion thenn started to punch and kick Xigbar. After it was all over Demyx broke up with Xigbar.

"Demy, are you alright?"

"Yeah Zexy. Thanks for saving me."

"No problem, you know one way you can repay me?"

"What is it?"

"Be my boyfriend."

"Yes, yes I will be your boyfriend." Then they kissed and went back inside. But when Riku tried going inside Sora was looking up in the sky and looking kind of distracted.

"You comin' in Sora?"

"One minute." Sora then walked to Riku and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Why were you looking up at the sky?"

"I wanted to look at the stars. Besides I made a wish."

"What was it?"

"I can't tell you. It won't come true if I tell you."

"Fine." Kairi then walked up to them.

"Hi Riku, Sora."

"Hi Kairi, your hair looks nice."

"Aww, thanks Sora. Well anyways, in a few minutes we'll be announcing the cutest couple in school."

"Okay."

After a bunch of dancing...

"Okay we will announce our cuteset couple in the senior class right now. And our cutest couple is... Seifer and Hayner!" Seifer and Hayner walked up to the stage and got a few photos taken.

"Alright, remember to cast your votes for prom king and queen before ten o' clock." Sora and Riku walked over to a corner of the gym and talked for a while since everyone was casting their votes for prom king and queen.

"Riku, why don't you cast a vote for prom king and queen?"

"I really don't want to Sora."

"Okie dokey then." Minutes later Kairi came up with the results from the polls.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The moment has arrived for me to announce your prom king and queen. The roll of prom king goes to... Sora Strife!" Sora was jumping up and down like a sugar high little kid.

"And our prom queen is... me?" Everyone looked confused especially Kairi. "Um okay, since the envelope says me I guess I'm the prom queen, now me and Sora have the options to either dance with each other or our dates."

"I'll dance with Riku."

"Alright sora, and I'll dance with... Pence." as Sora and Riku were dancing a spotlight was dawned on them. When they looked up Zexion, Demyx, Kairi and Axel, were on top of the stage and holding the lights.

"What are you waiting for Sora? Kiss him!" Axel said. On cue they kissed. After the prom everyone was walking to their cars and Sora called his mother to tell her that he spending the night with Riku.

"Okay Mom, love you. Bye."

"Everything go alright?"

"Yeah."

"So what do you want to do? My Dad's staying with an old friend of his."

"I don't know."

"Sora, I've decided what I'll do after high school."

"What is it?"

"I'll join the keyblade army."

"You are?"

"I'm serious, this way I'll have an apartment. Do you want to move in with me?"

"Of course." They Sora kissed Riku within minutes it turned into a make out session. Riku noticed a little off taste in Sora's mouth.

"Sora, have you been drinking?"

"So what? I'm still sober, besides I've only had one."

"Whatever."

* * *

**The next morning...**

"Riku... Hey wake up sleepy baby."

"Sora?"

"Nope, your father, Sora went home."

"Okay."

"So have you made a choice?"

"Keyblade army."

"Okay Riku, better prepare your paperwork."

"Thanks Dad."

"No problem RiRi."

* * *

**One month later...**

Riku was waiting for his acceptance letter from the army base. Meanwhile Sora was getting sick so he decided to go see a doctor. As he was sitting in the doctors office with his parents he couldn't help but think what's happening.

"Sora Strife." Then they walked in to see a british guy with blonde hair named Luxord.

"Hello, what seems to be the problem?"

"Well for a month now I've been puking and feeling fine afterwords."

"He's been having as weird as hell cravings as well." Then Cloud felt some pain on his shoulder.

"Cloud we're here for Sora not you, let him answer the questions."

"Fine Aer."

"Sora, I think I came up with a conclusion, but I need to perform an ultrasound on you to confirm my thoughts." Luxord left the room for a brief moment then came straight back and set Sora up for the ultrasound. As Luxord was looking around he saw something unusual.

"I was right."

"What is it?" Sora asked confused

"Congratulations Sora, you're pregnant."

"I am?"

"Yes, though I have investigated that there are male pregnancys that have occured in rare cases." at that Cloud froze knowing the exact reason Sora's pregnant.

"What am I going to do?"

"You have three options. Raise it yourself, adoption, and oh I hate this option and I hate giving people this option, but you also have the choice of abortion." At that Aerith started to strangle Luxord so Cloud had to stop her.

"Sora, what aare you going to do?"

"I'm gonna raise it."

"Good choice."

When they got home Cloud instantly went for his sword room.

"Cloud where are you going?"

"I'm going to kill Riku."

"Dad don't kill him! He had no way of knowing this would happen!"

"No! He is going to die!"

"You know what! Fine kill Riku, but just think if you kill him, the father of my unborn child, you'll never see your grandchild because you'll be in jail."

"I won't go, if it means seeing my grandchild."

"Good, I'll tell him when I'm ready."

"Where is the jobless bum anyways?"

"Cloud!"

"He's on vacation with his Dad for a month."

"Okay." Sora went up to his room and rubbed his stomach. _Pregnant, I can't believe it. What's Riku gonna think? Is he gonna stay with me?_

* * *

**Me: And that's end of chapter 4.**

**Riku: That chapter was cool.**

**Zack: I agree with Riku. Hey Cloud what do you think?**

**Cloud & Leon: *Kissing***

**Me: Okay Cloud and Leon are having a make out session I'll end things right here. bye :D**


	5. Month 2

**Me: Hello and welcome to chapter 5 of before the Therapy!**

**Riku: As always I'm Riku.**

**Zack: Zack Fair at your service.**

**Cloud: Cloud Strife here!**

**Me: Okay well, you all know what happened last chapter so no recaps.**

**Angeal: I like it whenever we recap.**

**Me: Go away Angeal!**

**Angeal: No, besides I know you find my little chin beard sexy. Because I'm *Starts dancing to "Sexy & I know it"***

**Me: Let's start the chapter before I puke.**

* * *

**Month 2**

Sora was heading to a doctor's appointment. Then he was called in.

"Sora Strife." Then Sora walked in.

"Hello Sora. How have you been?"

"I've been doing good."

"Well that's good, I just need to check something." Then Luxord left the room for a few brief moments then came back. He started to look around until he saw something quite unusual.

"How could I not notice that before?"

"What's wrong?"

"It seems you're having twins Sora." At that Sora began to wonder how it was gonna be raising twins.

"Well, better let Riku know as soon as possible."

"Oh, would this Riku be the twins' father?"

"He is."

"Where is he? I haven't gotten the chance to meet him yet."

"He's on vacation with his father, he won't be back until tomorrow."

"Okay then. I guess that's all be seeing you next month." Then Sora walked out of the office with pictures of his kids in his hands. When he got home and went through the front door, he saw Vincent sitting in the living room.

"Hi Uncle Vincent."

"Sora, where is Riku?"

"He's on vacation with his dad."

"Humph, taking the easy way out of taking care of you and my neice and/or nephew."

"Actually I'm having twins, but it's too early to tell what they are. When it is time to tell what they are I'll keep their genders a secret until they're born, and Riku isn't leaving me. He'll be back."

"Ah, I see my nephew's a mystery guy." Just then Riku was calling.

"Hello?"

"Hi Sora."

"Hey Riku, how's your vacation?"

"We're coming home a day early, I'm walking to your house already. I have some really good news for you."

"Okay, well tell me when you get here. Love you."

"Love you too." When Sora hung up the phone Cloud was behind him.

"Is Riku on his way?"

"Yeah Dad I'll tell him when he gets here."

"You haven't told him over the phone?"

"No, I need to tell him face to face." Just then the doorbell rang and Riku was behind it.

"Hi Riku."

"What's wrong Sora?"

"Let's talk on the porch, it will make what I'm about to say easier."

"Okay." Then they sat on the porch in silence. Sora could feel Cloud looking at them just waiting for Sora to tell Riku. A few more minutes Sora broke the silence.

"Riku, I have to tell you something."

"What is it babe?"

"I'm pregnant."

"I have two things to say on that matter. One: I love you so much and I'm happy. Two: How's that even possible?"

"It just happened."

"Well, since we've been dating for a while, I wanted to give you this."

"What is it?"

"Sora Strife. Will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

"Yes! Of course I will!" Sora jumped and kissed Riku as he put the engagment ring on Sora's finger.

"Riku, I just can't wait until you me and the babies are a family."

"Yeah Sora, you me and the- did you just say babies?"

"Yes I'm having twins." Riku just laughed nervously and fainted.

"Riku, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just got a shock when you said we were having twins."

"The more the merrier?"

"Yeah." When he walked in the house Aerith hugged Riku and Sora as Cloud and Vincent were scowling on the couch.

"Sora, there's something that me and your father have to tell you and Riku."

"What is it?"

"Sora, as you know I was exposed to Mako when I was in SOLDIER and I had Mako poisoning. But one thing I didn't know about it is that if I have offspring that Mako would get into their bloodstream. So when you were a baby it entered your bloodstream. What I didn't know about Mako is that it would make males fertile. So, that's how you are able to be pregnant, which is why I'm kind of picky about the boys you date." Cloud explained. Sora and Riku were shcoked. Sora looked over at Riku who just gave Sora a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Sora, Mako in your bloodstream isn't gonna make me leave. Even if it is gentic and reaches our kid's bloodstream."

"Thanks Riku. I can't wait until all four of us are a family."

"Four?" Aerith, Cloud, and Vincent all asked simultaniously

"I'm having twins Mom." Cloud then got up and started strangling Riku.

"I'm going to kill you thanks to you my son might actually die on the other side of that godforsaken scaple!" Cloud said as he was strangling Riku, and Aerith and Sora were trying to stop him. When he finally stopped, Aerith had to get something for Riku's aching throat.

"Are you okay sweetie?"

"I'm alright Sora, but my throat hurts a little bit."

"Here you go Riku. I'm sorry about Cloud, that's just the over-protective father he is." Then Aerith left the newly engaged couple to be alone for a few hours in Sora's room. Riku was stroking Sora's slightly noticable baby bump.

"Sora, I have to tell you some good news."

"What is it?"

"I signed up for the Keyblade Army. And..." he said as his voice was trailing off.

"And what?"

"I was accepted into the army. We're gonna be moving to base within three days."

"That's the best news ever. I'm so glad I have you. When do you wanna get married?"

"To be honest I have no idea. How about we have a fall wedding?"

"You mean get married in September?"

"Yeah. It's your favorite season."

"I don't know... I always imagined my wedding by the ocean at sunset, after we say 'I do' when we kiss, fireworks go off."

"That's not a bad idea for a wedding." Riku said with a smirk

"Then again I don't want anything too extreme or fancy. I just want a simple wedding."

"Sora, your my fiance, you should be able to choose what you want for the wedding."

"Honey, we don't have enough money to pay for something too fancy."

"As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

"Awww, Riku you are such a charmer."

"I know. What's my dad gonna think?"

"RiRi, though I haven't known you long, I know you've based your life on people's approvals, but Riku... it's your life. You have your own heart. Don't live based on other people's okays."

"Sora, I've been a misfit for most of my life, I've been wanting to have friends to hang out with since I was three, but fifteen years later, I finally have friends, a fiance, and twins on the way." Sora then kissed Riku on the cheek.

"Should we start getting packed up?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna go home and tell my dad the good news."

"Okay, see you later." As Riku walked home he couldn't help but think of what his dad was gonna think about being a grandfather right now. His wondering came to a stop when he reached his house. _This is it._

"Hey Dad."

"Hey RiRi, did Sora say yes?"

"Of course, but there's something else too."

"What is it?"

"Well... um... I'm going to be a father."

"Are you sure it's yours?"

"Yes!" Riku said shocked

"Riku, you have your whole life ahead of you! Your gonna let one mistake ruin it?"

"Dad, don't blame my twins they're not mistakes!"

"They're twins?"

"They are, I'm sorry Dad."

"Riku, me and your mother had you when we were 18, we wanted you to be married so that you could have a child, not straight after you get out of high school!"

"Just because you and Mom divorced three years after I was born doesn't mean the same thing will happen to me!"

"You know what Riku, pack up your crap and leave! I don't want to see you until those little monsters of yours are born!" Riku then punched his father after he just now called his own grandchildren monsters. Riku ran up the stairs got boxes to pack his stuff up. Once he was packed up he got in his car and left. Riku drove up to Sora's house and cried in his car, it wasn't until later that Sora tapped on the window sheild. He got out and cried into his fiance's arms.

"Riku, what's wrong?" Sora asked wiping tears from Riku's eyes.

"It's my dad."

"What happened?"

"He kicked me out. He said he didn't want to see me until after the twins were born. Sora, I don't have any family left I mean I don't know where my uncle Sephiroth is, my mom's missing, and my dad probably doesn't love me anymore. I don't have anyone."

"Riku! That's not true, you have me and our babies, my mom, in a possible way my dad and uncle, and you even have Yuffie. We're your family." Sora said putting a hand on his stomach.

"You're right, as long as I have you guys... I have a family."

"That's the spirit. C'mon, let's get your stuff in the house before something happens." When Sora and Riku went inside Cloud looked puzzled as to why Riku's face was red and so was Aerith.

"I'm gonna be the first one to ask, but what's wrong with him?" Cloud asked.

"My dad kicked me out."

"Why?" Aerith asked getting angry

"Because he didn't want to be a grandfather at 36 that's why." Aerith charged up the stairs to Cloud's sword room and came back downstairs.

"Mom where are you going?"

"To talk to his father, what kind of guy kicks his own son out because of one fateful night in wherever you guys uh... you know. Besides Riku, you can stay here until you get ready to leave for the army base. I need to have a talk with your father about disowning kids."

"Aerith, don't do this think of our grandchildren." Riku pleaded trying to reason with her.

"Fine, welcome to the family Riku." she said as she want upstairs to put Cloud's sword back. Sora and Riku went to Sora's room where Riku took out the ultrasound pictures to take a look at the new lives growing inside of Sora.

"Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry this had to happen to you."

"What are you sorry for? We had no way of knowing this would happen." Riku said coming over to cup Sora's cheek. "Look, it happened there's nothing we can do to change the past. We have to move on with the new lives we've created, raise them, care for them and pray to God that they don't make the same mistake we did that night."

"I know, but I just don't want them to end up like us."

"Me neither." Then they fell asleep.

* * *

**Three days later...**

Sora and Riku were set to leave, Cloud was wishing them the best while Aerith was crying her eyes out. As Riku was loading the last box in the car Sora was taking one last look at his room. When he got in the car with Riku and they were halfway to the base there was an awkward silence between them.

"Riku?"

"Yeah Sora?"

"What do you think they are?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I wanna wait until they're born to know what they are."

"Me too."

Riku and Sora soon reached the army base. This is where their new lives begin.

* * *

**Me: i know, long time since I last updated right?**

**Riku: Yeah, well try waiting for my new video game to come out. That is tough.**

**Me: I know, besides if you look in my profile you'll see that I posted the story challenge of the month, so I've given you Sora and Riku as your main characters and this month's theme is super powers. I would've made the characters Axel and Roxas, but that kinda clashes with AkuRoku day a bit so the characters are Sora and Riku for that particular reason.**

**Zack: On that note, you are boring.**

**Me: That's all the time we have, join us next time when Sora and Rku are adjusting to their life at the army base. Bye :D**


End file.
